1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to load stabilizing systems and more specifically it relates to a securing device for cargo in a utility vehicle. The securing device will prevent longitudinal and lateral movement of the cargo carried in the utility vehicle. The securing device is adjustable to accommodate and retain the cargo which is in various sizes and shapes, to be carried in different types of utility vehicles, such as pickup trucks, trailer trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous load stabilizing systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,383 to Hoff; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,185 to Shannon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,404 to Stewart et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,245 to Cassidy all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.